bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions is an online MMORPG game created by SpinMaster.It allows players to brawl online. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan or Mechtanium Surge Bakugan is needed. It is a simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the anime. To begin playing the game, you are supplied with 3 default Bakugan in the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan do not gain experience and levels as quickly, but can be used without making any purchases. It is an online game but it doesn't have real abilities and is still in Beta. Click here to go to Bakugan Dimensions. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but still they did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commerical, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is released. June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing, and later down for maintenance. June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down. March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new Bakugan/Areas/Acessories. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan, and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New season 3 and season 4 Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be enterd to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BakuNano, Mechtogan, and Mechtogan Titans also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of Bakumorph, Card Boosters, and Deka Bakugan (larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, while Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. For each DNA Code entered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge wave 2 Bakugan do not have codes though. However DNA codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve Baku-Coins unless SpinMaster entered the code into the system. Gallery screen-shot-2010-06-05-at-18-45-38.png Bakugan_Dimensions.jpg Bdload.png Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Video Games